You Were There All Along
by doCHAI
Summary: Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas have been friends since they were little kids... What if Adam finds out that he's falling for the girl that loves him as a big brother? EdgeLita
1. Chapter 1

**Cavite Day… I only got 1 space left waiting to be signed in my clearance form tomorrow (I'm so good). I disclaim… I just thought I would give them another side of their love story instead of what we usually see on TV…**

XOXOXOXOXO

Amy Dumas and Adam Copeland had been friends since they were kids. Their moms are best friends. They never miss any special occasion in each other's life. Amy and Adam went to kindergarten, elementary, junior high and currently in high school together.

They went through everything together. When Adam won't get something about their lesson in school, Amy would teach him. Whenever Adam would court a girl, Amy would give her the best advice she could give. When someone would court Amy, Adam would give him a hard time. They were practically looking out for each other. They were more of brothers and sisters.

One day, a guy named Matt started to go out with Amy – with Adam's consent of course. They started dating which left Adam behind the winds. From that moment on, Adam would just go to the Coffee Place in his own. It was quite unusual to him since it was where they go every other afternoon. He would always order café au lait while Amy would order a cappuccino. Those afternoons were his loneliest.

"Wanna go to the Coffee Place?" Amy offered, standing beside Adam's locker.

"I do but are you free?" Adam hesitated. He placed his History book in his bag as we was planning on doing his project early – something that he doesn't normally do.

"I am," Amy looked down. "I broke up with Matt."

"Oh," Adam sighed, more of a relief. He thought that now, they would be able to spend some time together. He has to admit, he missed Amy. "Why? He seemed like a nice guy. Did he do something to you?"

Amy laughed. "No, big brother," she said. "He didn't do anything to me. He's more of the loser though because I broke up with him. I realized that he's not my kind of guy."

"Good to hear that," Adam said unconsciously.

Amy was shocked. "What's good to hear?" she asked.

That was when Adam realized what he just said. In his mind, it was good to hear that Matt's not Amy's ideal guy but he blurted out something different. "It was good to hear that he didn't do anything terrible to you," he lied.

"What's your idea of terrible?" Amy asked.

Adam thought for a while. "Cheating?" he replied.

"He would never cheat on me," Amy glared on Adam. "Not like you."

"Hey!" Adam yelled as Amy ran towards his car. "I never cheated on girls."

He caught up on her. "I know," she agreed. "That's why I need to meet your twin now so that I can have a perfect boyfriend."

Hearing those words made Adam happy. He didn't think that Amy thought of him as a perfect boyfriend.

"I never understand those girls who dumped you," Amy said. "They should be lucky my big brother's asking them out. You're perfect for girls."

"Can we not talk about girls now?" Adam said as he started the car. He doesn't like talking whenever he's driving. He would rather listen to the radio.

Amy turned the radio on and "To Be Loved" by Papa Roach was playing. They both loved the song and sang with it until the song ended. After the song, they both looked at each other and didn't say anything. There was an uncomfortable silence except for the song playing. They arrived at the Coffee Place and sat in a table.

"I've never been here since," Amy thought for a while, "like four months."

A waiter came and took their orders. As usual, Amy ordered cappuccino and Adam ordered café au lait.

"You never bought Matt here?" Adam asked.

"He never bought me here," Amy explained. "He would bring me to Starbucks or something if we want coffee."

"Rich kids," Adam mumbled.

Amy sighed, "Tell me about it." She thought for a while. "Wait, Matt's not that rich."

"How should I know?" Adam asked.

The waiter came with their orders.

"So what have you been doing?" Amy asked. "I mean, you and I haven't been together for some time since I started dating Matt."

"Nah," Adam said. "Nothing whatsoever important. Just school and hockey – ice hockey."

Amy took a sip from her cappuccino when a guy came in. He was tall, almost bald and was wearing a red shirt with black pants. Adam saw him and let out a small laugh.

"He looks like he just came from hell," he joked.

"Shut up, Adam," Amy said. "That's Glen Jacobs and I know him from my Gym class. He's a good guy so stop laughing at him."

"Whatever you say Ames," Adam said, finishing his café au lait. "We better get going. I still got to do my History project."

"Well it makes me happy that you now have the initiative to do your work early and not wait for me to help you do it," Amy said proudly.

As they walk out of the Coffee Place, Adam noticed that Glen was glaring at Amy. Amy didn't notice anything at all and Adam decided not to say anything to her.

The ride towards Amy's house was the usual the-only-thing-I-can-hear-is-the-radio type. They arrived at her empty house. Adam's not at all surprised. His parents are also busy for work.

"Want something to eat?" Amy offered.

Adam stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen with Amy who was looking in the refrigerator. "What do you have in there?"

Amy continued to look around. "Nothing special whatsoever. Just a couple of jams – " she was cut off by the ringing of her phone. "Hello. Yes, how may I help you? This Saturday? Ummm… I guess so. Yes, that's a yes. See you too," she hung up the phone. "Guess who that was."

"Some retard?" Adam said, more of a question as he took the raspberry jam out of the refrigerator.

"No," Amy let out a small laugh. "That was Glen Jacobs and he has an extra ticket to Romeo and Juliet this Saturday. He kinda asked me on a date."

Adam dropped the bread knife he was using to spread the raspberry jam. As soon as it all sunk into him, he started laughing so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really, really think I'm supposed to be sad right now. It's our Farewell Party and I'm stuck here at home. Not like last year, we watched Shaggy Dog and played at Quantum and Tom's World. (Sighs...) Things I do for Enchanted Kingdom… (This means no WrestleMania for me…) Damn those freakin' guys who thought showing the pay-per-views on the cinema are a good thing. I disclaim…**

XOXOXOXOXO

Amy glared at the man in front of her who is laughing so hard. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Adam didn't answer the question. He kept on laughing and laughing until he was starting to lose his breath.

"Damn it, Adam," Amy said, still glaring at him. "What's so funny?"

Adam tried his best to stop laughing. "That guy who looked really demonic and really, really fresh from hell just asked you out and you're asking me why I'm laughing? Not to mention Romeo and Juliet," he cleared his throat. "Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; and I'll no longer be a Capulet," he stopped to find Amy laughing. "Look who's laughing."

"There is no way you're going to audition for Juliet's part," Amy said in between laughs.

Adam gave her a surprised look. "There's no way I'm gonna act in front of a crowd. There's no way I'm gonna be in a theatre."

"Why were you laughing again, Copeland?" Amy asked.

"Excuse me?" Adam didn't actually hear her because he was pre-occupied with the spreading of the raspberry jam.

"Why did you laugh so hard when I told you that Glen asked me out?" Amy asked again.

"It's just that – " he thought for a while, "he's Glen Jacobs for God's sake! It's just – " he thought again, "it's kinda weird and freaky."

"Well I think he's a nice guy," Amy said proudly, making Adam almost threw up the bite he just took. She looked at him seriously. "You're not going to 'ban' me right?"

"Of course I'm not!" Adam blurted out with his mouth full. "You're a big girl. You can take care of yourself."

"That makes me feel like you don't care for me," Amy said. "You know that hurts," she faked a knife being stabbed in her heart.

"I care for you," Adam smiled. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm the big brother you never had." Deep inside, he does care for her. Not just as a big brother and a friend but more than that. He loved Amy. He realized that when she started dating Matt. He just doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Thanks," she hugged him. "Don't worry; I'll let you know if he's planning on bringing me to hell or something."

XOXOXOXOXO

Weeks and months went by. Glen and Amy were going strong and once again, Adam was left behind the winds. Adam thought that after her break-up with Matt, they would be able to have more time together just like before. With this, Adam became more focused in his studies and ice hockey. He would often come home and just sleep because of a long day, mostly because of ice hockey training.

One night, Adam was about to go to sleep. His eyes were already closed when his cell phone rang.

_This better be important, _he thought as he picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" he heard a woman sniffing on the other line. He quickly looked at his cell phone and was surprised to see that it was Amy who was calling him. "Amy? What's wrong?"

"He… He broke up with me," she said in between sniffs.

"Glen?" he asked, feeling happy for himself but at the same time, sad for Amy.

"Yes. That freak broke up with me because he thought I'm not gonna make the cut. Excuse me? Who does he think he is? I'm the one who leaves guys, guys don't leave me," Amy continuously said. She took a deep breath. "Can you go see me right now? I mean, at the park or something."

Adam was absolutely tired and all. _Things I do for the woman I love, _he thought. "Sure."

Adam arrived at the park and found Amy on the swing.

"Thanks for coming," Amy greeted. "I just don't know who to talk to right now. I feel so bad."

"Hey," Adam smiled at her. "Don't mind that moron. You can always get revenge on him."

Amy's eyes widened. "Revenge?"

"Okay that didn't go so well," Adam said. "You know it hurts a man to see his ex-girlfriend with another guy so quickly. Like with a snap, his ex got another man," he snapped his fingers with the word "snap".

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Like I could find someone with a snap," she also snapped with the word "snap".

They remained quiet for a moment. Adam realized that his idea wasn't at all good.

"You still good with the get-a-guy-with-a-snap thing?" Amy broke up the silence. They used to never have any awkward pauses before.

"What's on your silly mind Ames?" Adam asked, feeling suspicious.

"I was thinking of you could do me a little favor," Amy now had the silly look on her face.

Adam sighed. "It's not like I could do anything about it. We're partners in crime, remember? What is it?"

Amy looked down. "I was thinking if you could be the guy-I-got-with-a-snap…"

_No, I want to be the for-real-guy, _he said in his mind. "I guess so."

Amy jumped out of the swing. "Oh, Adam, I love you," she kissed his cheek.

Adam quickly wiped his cheek, feeling disgusted on what she just did. "Back off, Ames."

Amy pouted like a little girl. "Oh come on, we have to act like a couple if we want Glen to think that we're a couple."

Adam stood up from the swing. "Well in that case," he extended his arm, "may I escort you back to your house, pretty lady?"

Amy was shocked to hear the words "pretty lady". "Damn it, Adam, you know I hate it when you call me pretty lady."

Adam laughed at her. "Sorry Ames," he took her hand and started walking towards Amy's house.

The walk back to her house was not a silent one. They were simply making fun of Glen and talking about how they would appear in the public as a couple. They stopped when they were in front of Amy's house.

Adam looked at Amy seriously. "Parting is such a sweet sorrow. That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

Amy laughed at this. "You are NOT gonna audition for Romeo's part."

"I was just trying to make you laugh," Adam laughed too.

"Well you did," Amy smiled. "Thanks for everything. Good night. Sweet Dreams," she winked at him. Immediately, Amy hurried up to their porch.

"This is so not gonna work out of you won't stop acting like that," Adam called out.

"I was just trying to be sweet," Amy gave him a flying kiss.

"I'm outa here," Adam started to walk towards his house, waving at Amy.

Amy laughed until she was inside. She was greeted by her mother who was holding a wooden ladle.

"Who was that?" her mother asked.

"It was Adam," she answered.

"You know I would be very happy if you two could just be together," her mom said. "I really don't like those two boys that you dated."

"Sure mom," Amy rolled her eyes. "Maybe one of these days, you dream will come true."


	3. Chapter 3

**My friend requested for an update on this. So, here it is. This better be quick because I still have to pick up my sister from the Math and Science Enrichment thing. Anyway, I disclaim, as usual.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hey babe!" Amy gasped at those words. She almost dropped her books.

_Who the hell would call me like – _she realized what just happened the night before. She turned around to see Adam. "Just for the record, it makes me feel creepy."

Adam placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to act like a couple, remember?"

Amy wrapped her arms on his waist. "Of course, I remember." She kissed him on the cheek and went away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Adam called out.

Amy kept on walking. She didn't even bother to turn around when she answered his question. "To the library."

Adam caught up with her. "What the hell are you going to do at the library?"

Amy elbowed him while walking. "Don't you 'the hell' me."

Adam kept on walking with her. "I'll come with you."

Amy held his hand and laced it with hers. Towards the library, their hands kept on being entangled with each other. Adam liked the idea but Amy still thinks that this was all part of their little revenge on Glen.

When they arrived at the library, Adam quickly sat on one of the chairs in an empty table. Amy didn't sit. She browsed through the books and got one. Not speaking a word, she sat down quietly in front of Adam. Adam just stared at her. He didn't go to the library to study or anything. He just wants to be with Amy. He sat there; staring at her while she scanned through the book that she got. He watched as Amy's lips softly move with the words that she was reading.

Amy noticed that Adam was staring at her so she gave him a stern look. "I might melt with that look. Stop it."

Adam let out a small laugh – for him at least. The librarian noticed him. "Shhh," the other students also noticed.

Amy smiled and stood up. Apparently, she didn't find the information she was looking for. Adam went with her after all the attention that was given to him. He just stayed behind Amy as she was browsing through the books.

Amy turned around to face him. "Will you help me carry some books back to the table?"

Adam had a disgusted look on his face. "Those are old books, Ames. What if I get allergies just for carrying those?"

Amy pouted. "Come on. These aren't heavy."

"Then you can carry those yourself," Adam said.

Amy turned away and started pulling out books. "I cannot believe you. What kind of boyfriend are you? You won't even help your girlfriend to carry a bunch of freakin' books."

Before Amy could even take one step, Adam grabbed all the books from her. "Lead the way. I might get lost in this freakin' library."

Amy smirked. "Don't you 'freakin' library' the library."

"You started it," Adam barked back.

They both went back to the table and Amy continued to scan the books. Adam stared at her again. This time, even though Amy noticed Adam staring at her, she didn't pay any attention. She somewhat enjoyed the way Adam was staring at her.

After a few hours like that, Amy finally decided to go home.

"You might wanna try the internet," Adam suggested.

"I could've done that a long time ago," Amy started, "but I think the idea of you coming with me to the library was a good thing."

"What?" Adam was confused.

"I cannot believe I got you into the library," Amy said, half laughing.

"What the hell?" Adam was more confused.

Amy stopped to face him. "First of all, don't you 'the hell' me. Next, I wanted to spend some time with you so I decided to go to the library. I kinda figured out that you would go with me so…" her voice trailed off.

Adam just placed an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Amy shrugged. "Uhm, okay."

They walked towards Amy's house and they were incredibly quiet. Amy wasn't at all comfortable with Adam. She was starting to feel something that she was afraid to feel. She was thinking of a topic so that they could talk. She was actually about to break the silence when she saw Glen.

"Act sweet," Amy was panicking.

"What?" Adam asked. Then, he looked around and saw Glen. "How?"

"I don't know," Amy was panicking even more.

Gathering all his strength, he turned Amy to face him and kissed her on the lips. When their lips touched, everything seems to have stopped. They didn't even notice Glen pass by and Glen could care less about his ex-girlfriend.

Amy pulled back, opening her eyes. She looked into Adam's eyes and she saw the thing that she was afraid of. She can feel it and now she can see it. Adam loves her – not as a sister but love, as in love. She stepped back, looking down; she started to run as fast as she can towards her house.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Last chapter up next… I would really appreciate if you would review… Thanks…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just need to finish this. Thanks for those who reviewed. They really mean a lot to me. I still disclaim. Sad to say that up to this point, I still own nothing. Please review because reviews make me smile and smiling makes my dimples come out.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Adam stood frozen in the sidewalk. Having just realized what happened, he ran towards Amy's direction. He tried to catch up but his legs were wobbly because of what just happened. "Amy!" he called out when he almost caught up with her. He tried his best but he was met by a loud bang on the front door.

"Go away!" Amy shouted. "I thought you were my friend, my best friend…" Her voice trailed off. "My big brother."

Adam broke down on his knees with those words. Those were the words he was afraid to hear and now, he heard it. He barely noticed that tears were falling down his eyes. He sadly walked away, not even turning back. That walk towards his house was the longest one he took, even longer than when he found out that Amy already has a boyfriend.

He went straight to his room. Not even minding his mother who called him down for dinner. He picked up his guitar, assuming that playing music would make him feel better. He realized that nothing in this world would make him feel better, nothing except Amy's forgiveness.

Not knowing what to do, he picked up his mp3 player and listened to some songs.

_A hundred days had made me older  
__Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
__A thousand miles had made me colder  
__And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate  
__They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
__But you're still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby  
__And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby  
__But you're still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight it's only you and me_

Adam broke down into tears when he heard the song. He really is there without his best friend, younger sister and most of all, the only girl he loved. He went to his computer and logged on to his YM. Surprised, he saw Amy logged on but quickly signed out.

**RaTedReDgE: **Amy, I know you're there. I'm sorry…

**RaTedReDgE: **I understand why you don't want to talk to me, I've been a jerk.

After a few minutes…

**pRincEssAmY:** Yes you were now shut up. I don't want to talk to you.

**RaTedReDgE: **You're really mad, aren't you?

**pRincEssAmY: **Yes, I am. Now leave me alone.

**RaTedReDgE: **I'm sorry I kissed you…

**pRincEssAmY: **I'm not mad about the kiss, I'm mad because you took advantage of the situation.

**RaTedReDgE: **(Sigh) I guess love makes someone do something he'll regret.

**PRincEssAmY: **Love?

**RaTedReDgE: **Yes, I'm sorry.

After some time…

**RaTedReDgE: **Amy, are you still there?

**PRincEssAmY: **Yes.

**RaTedReDgE: **Will you forgive me?

**PRincEssAmY: **I'll think about it

**RaTedReDgE: **Please think about it now.

**PRincEssAmY :**Uhmmm… Okay, I forgive you.

**RaTedReDgE: **I'm sorry again.

**PRincEssAmY: **Well, I was freaked out but I'm okay now.

**RaTedReDgE: **Maybe we can start over.

**PRincEssAmY: **With what?

**RaTedReDgE: **With everything. I've told you I love you, do I have a chance?

**PRincEssAmY: **Well, I know you're more decent than the other guys; you've helped me through a lot of things since we were in diapers.

**RaTedReDgE: **Was that a "yes"?

**pRincEssAmY: **Absolutely.

XOXOXOXOXO

**End of story. Thanks for all those who reviewed. Please keep**** reviewing. I'll be reading them when we get bask from Matalom, Leyte.**


End file.
